


Never let you go

by Maylee11



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Straight up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maylee11/pseuds/Maylee11
Summary: Just sex in the shower. Wincest. Don't like don't read. Everyone else read on.





	Never let you go

Dean just walked in the motel room when he hears moans coming from the shower. He follows them and finds himself standing behind Sam. Sam was bent over, fingering his hole.

"Ohh Dean...harder, fuck me harder Dean!"  
Dean was speechless. Here was Sam, the love of his life and would do anything for, was thinking of him as he was trying to get off. Dean has always loved Sam more than a brother should but could never do a thing about it, fear he would rejected him.  
Sam still has yet to notice Dean so he makes a quick decision and undresses before getting in with Sammy.  
"Hey sexy."  
Sam jumps when he hears dean behind him.  
"Dean what...what are you doing!" Sam tries to cover himself but Dean isn't having any of that. He grabs Sam's wrist and pins them above his head. Before Sam gets a word in dean surges forward and crushes their lips togather. Sam stills for a moment but quickly gets with the program. Sam's lips are soft and wielding under Dean's lips. They grind against each other, desperate for friction. Sam whimpers when Dean pulls away but moans as he is turned around and bent over. Dean takes the soap and rubs it on his (fully erect) cock." Hope you preped well cause I can't wait." With that he slammed in. It burned a little but that slowly gave away to pleasure and Sam loses all ability to speak. He bits his lips to try an keep quiet but Dean smacks his ass and growls "Bitch I want to hear scream my name. Scream so loud the neighbors hear you. So everyone will know your my bitch. Your MINE." "Yes dean yes. I'm yours. Just yours, no one else's. Please just... fuck me harder." Screams and moans fill the shower as Dean thrust into Sam like there's no tomorrow. As Sam nears his climax Dean's hand encloses around his cock and Sam loses it and cums all over the wall and dean's hand. Sam unconsciously tightens around Dean and dean is pumping his seed into sam. Lost in a daze Sam doesn't notice Dean rinse them off and carry him to bed. 

"I love you de.."  
"I love you too sammy."

Dean goes to get up but a hand grabs his wrist and pulls him pack down.

"Sammy?"  
"Please don't go dean. Don't leave me. Please? "  
Fear shown in his hazel eyes as he looked in his brothers green ones.  
Dean lays back down and spoons the younger one. Sam turns and nuzzles his way into deans space and drifts off to sleep. Dean wraps his arm around Sam and whispers real soft

"I'll never let you go baby boy."


End file.
